1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to individual serving-sized beverage containers, particularly, wine and martini glasses, containing an internal cell for decanting, filtering, mixing and/or aerating a liquid beverage as it is poured into the glass.
2. Description of Related Art
A wine glass is generally composed of three parts: the bowl, stem, and foot. Glasses for red wine are characterized by a rounder, wider bowl with a larger opening, which permits the wine to breathe. The shape of the bowl concentrates the flavor and aroma to emphasize particular characteristics of the wine.
Beverages made from fruit often contain small solid particles from the skin or seeds of the fruit which may settle to the bottom of the beverage container. Wine, in particular, often contains these particles which may be transferred with the wine to the wine glass.
Wine glasses have been made with internal structures to enhance the swirling and mixing of the wine with air after it has been poured into the glass, for example, as shown in U.S. Patent Publication No. US2006/0032855. Other devices for decanting wine as it is poured are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,374, U.S. Patent Publication Nos. US2007/0256568 and US2008/0290102, and WO2007/105075. None of these devices provide an effective structure within the wine glass itself to permit the decanting, filtering, mixing and aerating of the wine as it is poured.